


The Phoenix Family

by Jakeline



Category: Marvel, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Dark Phoenix (2019) - Fandom
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, Family Fluff, Jean CAN control it, Mother-Daughter Relationship, No D'Bari, Parenthood, Post-X-Men: Apocalypse (2016), Post-X-Men: Dark Phoenix (Movie), What-If, X-Men: Dark Phoenix (2019), X-Men: Dark Phoenix (Movie) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-08-10 00:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakeline/pseuds/Jakeline
Summary: In which Jean allows Scott to go along with her to find her dad.Canon divergence. Some few references to the comics.





	1. Leaving the Institute

** **

**1992**

**Institute Xavier, Jean and Scott's bedroom.**

"I don't know what's happening with me, but I can't control it. I can't stay here, Scott, I really need to go…"

"What are you talking about? Where are you going?" Scott hurried to come between her and the door. Jean wasn't leaving, not like that.

"I need to see… I need to see my father." Jean took a deep breath. She knew it made no sense to Scott, but she also knew that John Grey was alive. 

"Your fath… your father is…" 

"He's alive, I can hear him." 

"He died in a crash, remember?" Scott was starting to worry. She might have somehow forgotten, but Scott remembered the day she told about the accident that left her as an orphan. 

"I'm sorry, Scott. I need to go." Jean was determined. 

"Hang on, hang on. Slow down, just slow down okay? I don't know where you pretend to go, but I'm coming with you."

"Forget it. I can hurt you again if you stay too close."

"I'll take the chance. And I'll take you wherever you going. End of talk." 

Jean didn't trust herself. She wanted Scott around, as usual, but it was dangerous. Just that bruise on his cheek drove her to torment, the thought of her hurting him… or… or worse…

She raised a hand to his face. It needed to be done. He would understand when he woke up…

Scott caught her hand in the air with his.

"No matter what is happening to you. We're going to figure it out together. Don't try to push me away." 

Jean sighed. Scott was the only one she could trust. Also she knew that the very first thing he would do when awakened was to search for her. 

"Dammit, Scott. Fine. Put on your jacket then. We're leaving now." 

_To be continued._


	2. The Truth

**1992**

**Somewhere on Route 199, near Red Hook.**

_ "You know this is a classic, right?" _

_ "Quiet!" _

Static noise took over Bryan Adams's voice on the Mazda RX7's radio.

_ "When you're old enough to drive you can listen to whatever music you want." _

That highway... so similar...

_ "Is that a deal?" _

Of course. That was the road to her house. Jean shook her head against the seat back. She had fallen into a kind of trance as she watched the vegetation blur. Her thoughts ran at the same speed.

The accident on space brought back memories of her childhood car crash. All in detail, as if someone else provided memories in case she forgot. Maybe it was her father's mind projecting.

What did he do all this time? Did he married again? Unlikely. Her mother was unique, Jean remembered hearing him say that. Was he missing her? He was her father after all. Would he be proud to see her all grown up? She was so different.

"Jean?" Scott turned off the radio then patted his girlfriend's shoulder as he kept his eyes on the road. She was silent after briefly explaining what she had discovered. Scott's pragmatic mind whirled to understand why Charles kept it from her.

Jean flinched at the touch of her man. She avoided turning to look at him, always staring at that graze in his face, wondering if it was a good idea to bring him along. By herself she would have used telekinesis to get to her old neighborhood much faster. Their car would take a few more minutes to reach there.

"I'm just anxious. That's all."

"Yeah, well, I'm worried. I still think we should have warned..."

"No!" Jean protested. Scott could feel the heightened contempt. "Don't even mention him, please. Can't you see? He lied to me, Scott, about everything." 

"Hey baby, I'm aware of that, ok? The thing is that you don't know why." 

"Of course I do. He wanted to use me for my powers. I was so naive." 

Jean felt like the most unqualified telepath ever. How could she not find that out before? Blinded by all that telepathic crap demeanor that Charles had raised her in. Probably so she would never venture into his mind.

It could have been simpler. A visit to Bard College Cemetery and she would find that one gravestone was missing. Her paternal grandparents were also buried there. It wasn't far, but the Professor never let her out of the mansion when she was a teenager. 

Anger bubbled up inside her. Jean lived unknowingly less than 100 miles from the last member of her family.

"I think you should at least listen to what he has to say." 

"No, I don't." Jean's answer was abrupt. She closed her eyes tightly and touched her temple. This thing inside her… shaking, it came in waves. She did her best to hide it.

Jean took a deep breath. She needed to remember that she wasn't in space inside the ship. And she was definitely not in the orange Chevrolet Nova of her family. She was in her car with Scott. 

"..._ almost _ there. Luckily I'll be able to see some chubby baby pictures of you."

This brought Jean ridiculously back to reality. She didn't take any family photos when she moved to the Institute, neither any belongings. Why would her? She was starting a new life. It had not even occurred to her that she should have some kind of inheritance or insurance as the only child she was. 

She remembered being eight and asking who would take care of her from there. She remembered Charles trying to explain to her the boring bureaucracy of adults and by the end of it he would be the legal guardian until she comes of age. She remembered him saying that he would provide her anything and that the Institute was her home...

She got out of her reveries and gave Scott a wry smile. 

"You can dream I guess."

Scott turned his head to look at her.

"Why is that?"

"I wasn't that cute." 

* * *

**Grey's family house, Annandale-on-Hudson, Red Hook, NY.**

John looked distressed. _ The visor _, Scott thought. People reacted strange about it. Or it could be because he hadn't seen his only daughter in seventeen years.

He didn't hug her, didn't shake Scott's hand after Jean introduced them to each other. _ This is Scott, he's my boyfriend. _ What father would not react to that? And while Jean was overwhelmed to see him again, Scott was catching these little details.

"I'll get you two water, okay?"

Scott wasn't thirsty but he did not protest. The man wanted time to breathe. John seemed unhealthy as if he was often ill. He also seemed apathetic. Couldn't Jean sense that? Maybe she was blind by happiness. 

She kept looking at her old home with nostalgia. Scott liked to see her this way. He could imagine her as an cheerful little girl coming down those stairs ready to go to elementary school.

"He didn't change anything. It's the same. All of it." Jean smiled at Scott, then her eyes fixed on a spot behind him, her expression softened "That's my mother."

Scott turned to understand her words. Framed pictures were displayed on the wall. Jean walked over there. Scott followed her slowly, uncertainly. Some monochrome photos of Mrs. Grey in her teens, others colorful in her adulthood, a wedding photo of Jean's parents…

Footsteps from the kitchen announced her father's return. He held two glasses of water.

He looked doubtful at Scott then back at his daughter.

"Jean?"

The girl turned around. Scott realized the problem before she even said it.

"All these photos, none of me."

Deep down she knew, all this time she was in denial as if she wanted her father to suddenly open his arms and cry to see her again. Jean looked at her boyfriend.

"He never came looking for me, Scott. "She then stared at her father. "Why didn't you look for me?"

Scott approached her, cautious and concerned. Hands raised in a request for calm.

"Jean, relax."

"Maybe would be better if we sit down." John offered. He was genuinely afraid of his daughter.

"We don't want to sit down..." Jean ignored Scott's touch on her arm. "Why didn't you come looking for me, dad? And don't try to lie, I can read your mind."

"Jean…" Scott tried.

"No. I need answers. He owes me that after he leaves me without even saying goodbye." The tears began to fall. She didn't care. "I was alone, an eight-year-old afraid of herself with no family. How could you do that to me?"

John's mind led her briefly to his meeting with Charles at the hospital. He could barely move with his cervical collar to look at the man who had entered his room.

_ "Mr. Grey? My name is Charles Xavier. I'd like to meet you in better circumstances. First I wanted to say that I'm sorry for your loss..." _

_ John stiffened. He had multiple bruises on his body and face, at least one broken rib, his skull throbbing since he hit his head on the car window. He was still waiting to wake up from this nightmare. His beautiful Elaine… _

_ "...about your daughter." _

_ John blinked to turn his attention to the man. _

_ "What?" _

_ "Your daughter, Jean. They are still with her in the Observation Unit. She had no physical sequel, fortunately. She is very special." The Professor paused. "That's why I'm here. I want to shed light on all this misfortune. I have a school and I would like to provide a high quality education for your child. She will need extra care in that area." _

_ "I can't care for her. I don't even know what she is." John confided. No compassion for his own blood. No paternal instinct left. What would he do? Would he look at her every day knowing she had caused Elaine's death? His beloved wife? No, he could not. _

_ "I do." _

_ "Then you'll take her?" John would sign any document. He didn't want to be a father anymore. Especially without being a husband. _

_ "Yes. I can help her in ways that you can't." Charles assured. _

_ "She can't be helped. She's a lost cause." He could not feel regret. She couldn't be his, neither his wife's. There were no mutants in his family or in Elaine's. _

_ "No, she's not. As long as there's someone who cares for her, who believes, then there's still hope." _

_ "My hope is gone. Just please, don't bring her back to me. I don't wanna see her. Make something up, tell her a story, I don't care." _

Jean withdrew from John's resentful mind.

All this time Charles had been trying to protect her from a terrible disappointment. And in the last few hours she painted this horrendous picture of him when in fact…

_ "You're not broken." _

Jean sure was. The man in front of her had broken her. Suddenly she was a child again and all her schoolmates called her a freak behind her back. It hurt ten times more. Her father denied her. 

Scott hugged her sideways and caressed her back, whispering that everything would be all right. She didn't push him away. Jean was afraid to explode as she did at the Institute but she needed his comfort. He soothed her.

John set the glasses of water on the living room table. Near another picture frame of Elaine Grey. He was a dead man inside without the love of his life.

"I'm sorry, Jean. But you have to understand, my whole world died that day for what you did and... you went with it."

Jean gasped. Her eyes burned and a lump formed in her throat. Those words cut her deeply like a blade. _ For what you did _. It was her mother in that car, the woman who gave her life. Jean would never hurt her on purpose. It was a fault that no child, teenager or adult should bear.

Scott stared at the man in disbelief. It was worse than he thought. He had this whole conception of John built into his head with the descriptions Jean gave him. An affectionate and humorous man.

Jean's cry brought Scott's attention back to her. He wrapped her in a full hug.

"It's okay, my love. I'm here, I'm right here."

As Scott whispered words of comfort he fought the urge to punch her father in the face. He had been momentarily glad to know that the man was alive, the relief and joy it had brought to Jean when he opened the door to them. Everything to end like this.

Jean gently turned away from her beloved, her gaze severe and determined.

"Let's go, Scott. You were right all the time. My father died in the crash."

She left without looking back leaving the door open for Scott to follow her.

Scott rubbed his forehead. Each person had a different way of facing grief but John was anchored in that eternal pain. He craned his neck to take a last look at the photos. Jean definitely takes after her mother, all full of life and brilliance.

"Did you at least kept her things? I could take-"

"I got rid of them."

Scott stiffened. There was no regret or remorse in the older man, nothing he could work to rebuild the destroyed bridge between father and daughter. John was denatured.

"The only living part left of your wife is right in front of you and you give her up. Again."

"She is the cause of my wife's death."

"It was not her fault."

"You know, boy, as soon as we got married, my wife and I were looking for a baby. She wanted it a lot more than me. I could never deny her anything." John took a deep breath. Their appearance had made his physical condition more unstable. "So when Jean was born it seemed like everything was complete. Elaine's eyes sparkled just to look at her. She grew up so normal. A golden child, a promise for the future. I dreamed of her following my example and becoming teacher." John hesitated, remembering that he had once loved Jean. A feeling gone. "She took that sparkle from her mother's eyes."

"It's not her fault." Scott repeated much more threatening this time. A few seconds ago he was about to say that this man's dream had come true. Jean had blindly followed his footsteps. She was a teacher at the Institute. But now his blood was boiling. The thought of making a connection between the two seemed offensive. Scott would not give him credit. "I could bet if her mother were here to see this she wouldn't forgive you for leaving her." Scott growled.

"Maybe. But we'll never find out." John looked at the door where Jean had just left. "You have to go too. Stay with her at your own risk. We're done here."

"Yeah. We're done." Scott moved to face him. The man stepped back intimidated. "One day I will marry your daughter, but you will not be there to walk her down the aisle. And one day I will have kids with her, your grandchildren, but none of them will be named John" he spat the name. "And none, luckily, will ever meet you. I'll be a father to them that you never tried to be to her."

John swallowed hard. Scott left him processing his promises for the future, something John no longer had.

* * *

_ "It's just... I miss my mom and dad." _

_ It was Christmas Eve, Jean was nine years old and her eyes burned. She was sitting on the bed, hugging her knees. The snow was falling outside. _

_ The few other children studying at the Institute had left school to spend the holidays with their families. Not that it made a difference whether they were there or not. The other students were a collective of people from whom she had been ostracized. _

_ "I know, darling. I know." Charles's voice was soft, sympathizer. He watched her for a few seconds before remembering why he was there in the first place. He was planning to do this in the morning, but his surrogate daughter's miserable expression brought him that urge to cheer her up. "Hank reported to me about this unusual event. He could swear he heard a noise coming from the chimney. But when he went to check he just found this left under our tree. I suppose it's for you." _

_ Jean's blue eyes widened as she looked at the gift-wrapped with a bow. She opened it to find a Lite-Brite. Santa Claus had been generous to her, even though she had not been a good kid. Even if she scared her schoolmates and didn't allow them to sleep peaceful some nights. _

_ "It seems to me that he would like you to develop your drawing skills." _

_ "I think so." Jean had this dampened smile. She was nine, she knew Santa Claus was a myth. _

Jean kept staring out at nothing with a bleak expression when Scott opened the car door.

He got into the driver's seat and hugged her immediately, knowing how fragile she could be. It was all right, Scott was there.

"I always blamed myself for ending his life. Always thinking of him fondly, like a loving father. And all this time he was here, hating me." Jean sobbed and buried her face in Scott's neck. It was heartbreaking. Scott hated to see her that way.

He broke the embrace to wipe her tears and caress her wavy red hair.

"Listen to me. Listen to me." Scott whispered. "He's a prick, he doesn't know what he's giving up. Your father doesn't want to be in your life anymore, but I do. I'm your family and one day… one day we'll have children. Beautiful children we'll love unconditionally, mutants or not." Scott could see that happening, a perfect baby in his arms, Jean leaning on his shoulder watching them. "We'll not be like him."

Jean sniffed. A sad smile crossed her lips and then disappeared. They had talked about starting a family together many times before. 

"Scott…" 

"Please, Jean…"

"Do you really think someone as unstable as me can give the stability and security a child needs? I can barely retain my powers now…" 

He cupped her face with his hands. 

"We'll find a way. We always do. You're capable of everything, I know that from the moment I met you."

Scott emanated love and devotion for her. If there was someone who could pick up her pieces together and make her whole again, it was him. Yes, they would find a way. Jean was tired of breaking things. She wanted to build. A family with the love of her life. That force inside of her… whatever it was, she wouldn't let it overwhelm her.

**To be continued**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's just that I love a detailed family drama, I love Jean and Scott together and I love Sophie Turner. I needed to join the three together.


	3. Apples and Trees

**1995**

**Institute Xavier. Jean and Scott's bedroom. **

"Jean ... are you really sure about that?"

"Yeah, why?" Jean tittered. "Have you change your mind, baby?" She knew he was just anxious about it but she wasn't going to miss the chance to tease him a little.

Scott stared at the lone pack of pills floating in the toilet bowl. He didn't feel that excitement about something to come since he had left home to buy his Harley-Davidson.

"I didn't. It's just that we… I… well, that's the first step. And the most important one. I just needed to be sure." He turned his head to smile at her but hesitated when he noticed the shameless expression on his wife's face.

"Uhm. You know, the most important step comes after that.” Jean hit the flush button, curled a finger on Scott's t-shirt and pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

He laughed against her lips. "All right then. We're doing this."

* * *

**1996**

A loud cry broke the silence of the white room.

Scott loosened his surgical mask. He watched all the commotion around his baby. The grip on his left hand made him look at his wife. Lying in bed, wearing hospital clothes, covered in sweat and panting, Jean had gone through natural labor. She had almost crushed her husband's hand but he was so proud of her.

The newborn umbilical cord was cut as soon as the doctor checked to see if the baby had the correct vital signs. While Scott brushed away the strands of hair from her face, Jean watched as an eagle the nurse drying her daughter and wrapping her in pink blankets.

"She is perfect. Mr. Summers? Can you come here?"

Scott looked back at Jean before moving closer to the nurse. He was mesmerized by the first sight of his child, even though she was still crying.

"She has strong lungs."

Scott grinned with joy. 

"Yeah, she has." 

"We need to keep her warm and the physical contact will calm her down. Bend your elbow like this... Her head has to be supported all the time."

Scott blinked under his visor. He eagerly mimicked the nurse's supportive position for her to fit his newborn there. She was so light against his muscular arms. 

The crying was diminishing. Her little red face softening and her eyelids trembling.

"Bring her to me."

Jean's smile widened as her husband turned and brought the bundle to her.

Scott lowered the baby so Jean had the first contact with her.

"Here she is." Scott pressed his lips on his daughter's forehead as he whispered to soothe her. "There you go, your mamma."

He handed the little girl to her as gently as he had taken her.

"Oh Scott, she's the most beautiful thing in the world."

Jean clutched the blanket with all the care of the world as if she didn't even trust her telekinesis. There was her little girl, her wisps of hair still damp, but anyone could tell that she had inherited Jean's red hair. 

Since her youth she had not thought that this day would come, that she would rebuild her family and give blood ties a second chance. She wanted her own mother to be there to see her.

"Don't you have to lick her or something?"

Jean glared scott with oddness like 'Really?' then she stared back at her newborn who was slowly wiggling her tiny arms.

"I suppose we can skip that although I wouldn't mind." 

Scott sat next to Jean on the bed. Leaning towards the two loves of his life. It hasn't hit him completely that he was looking at his mix with Jean. He never thought that he could feel even more connected to his wife. 

Their little girl opened her eyes looking straight at her mother as if waiting until she was in her arms to do so. Suddenly Jean felt in harmony. Had she really done that? Something so delicate and precious.

Typical grayish eyes of newborns. It would take a while to get the definitive shade.

"_ They're not red _." Jean whispered in Scott's mind, knowing he was somehow concerned. 

"Thank God. She's your double." 

Jean giggled. 

"Hello Rachel. Me and daddy were waiting to meet you."

* * *

**2005**

**Institute Xavier. Jean's Science classroom.**

Jean felt the chill deep within her body. Something happened. 

"Um, Mrs. Summers?" 

Jean blinked to turn her attention to her student and the rest of the class.

"Hm yes?" 

"Is everything okay? You were talking about solar eclipses and…" 

"Yeah, I was. I-" 

"Jean?"

Kitty Pryde, the intangible member of the X-Men B-team appeared at the door. 

"Storm asked me to call you. There was an incident with Rachel in her classroom… hey, she looks fine." Kitty added when she saw Jean's worried face. "We just wanted to warn you first. Bobby went to find Scott."

Jean left Kitty in charge of her pupils as she hurried down the first floor halls.

A commotion of children from the 4th grade ahead told Jean where the problem was. Storm was standing near the door of the math room talking to another teacher. She saw and pointed to Jean approaching.

"What is happening? Where's my daugther? 

"Stay calm. Breathe in, breathe o-"

_ "Storm" _

"She is not here. She left her class after having a breakdown that seems to be the first sign of her gifts."

"Her gifts…" Jean stammered to herself.

Storm moved to point into the math classroom. "Take a look."

Jean peeked in eagerly for something out of the ordinary in a space that allocated thirty mutant children. 

The windows. Several were broken, others cracked. The teacher was pushing the desks away while the janitor picked up the glass debris.

Jean's stomach seemed to sink. 

"Someone got hurt?" 

"Fortunately not. They just got scared." Storm touched her friend's arm. "Hey, go see your daughter. She needs you badly now. I'll take care of it." 

"Thank you."

* * *

Jean could feel Rachel on the other side of the girl's bedroom door. Her fear, her reluctance and confusion. 

"Rachel, it's mommy. Can I come in with you?"

Silence. The ticking of Jean's wristwatch counted seven seconds before the door was unlocked.

Jean opened her daughter's well-known room. It was the same she had before moving in with Scott. The difference was that Rachel had roommates.

Her nine-year-old daughter was huddled in the corner near the wardrobe. Hands on each side of her temple. She looked up tearfully at Jean. Her mother's heart clenched at the sight.

"Mom?" 

"Hey, sweetheart, what happened?" 

Jean went to her firstborn and bent down to hold her. The girl immediately wrapped herself in her mother's safe arms.

"The other kids…" 

"What did they do?"

"They were all silent and so they started talking loudly. They spoke in a strange way. My head started to hurt and I shouted for them to stop. Then the windows blew up, but I swear I didn't do anything." 

_ Hmm… They spoke in a strange way, _Jean thought as she stroked the girl's bright red hair.

"Yes, very strange."

Jean looked down sharply at her kid. Jean hadn't said that out loud. Rachel didn't seem to notice.

Jean didn't know what to feel right away. She knew some apples didn't fall so far from their trees and Rachel was so much like her. Neither of her children arrived with labels but she had already prepared for the girl to develop gifts different from her own, or just one of them. She was beyond proud and worried at the same time. Would her son be like that too? Nathaniel was only seven years old. If Jean's DNA was as prominent in him as it was in Rachel then she would have two telepathic and telekinetic children.

Before she said anything Rachel broke her ramblings with the most important question at the moment.

"I'm like you, aren't I? And like Grandpa Charles. I listen to everything people think." Rachel looked down at the floor. "It's not nice when they are sad. The girl sitting behind me, her parents are getting divorced, she kept thinking about it… I felt like it was happening to me."

Jean held Rachel closer.

"I know, sweetie. Telepathy enhances empathy. You'll know how everyone feels. Sometimes it's bad, because we all have problems, not everyone is happy all the time. When you learn to control your gifts you can help those people."

""Like you and grandpa?"

"Just like us."

The girl grabbed the sleeve of Jean's coat.

"I didn't want to break the windows. I just asked everyone to be quiet and it exploded." She saw in her daughter's blue eyes, identical to hers, the same fiery glow that burned in Jean's eyes on her worst days. Just a second before disappearing. "I got scared so I ran here. How long will I be grounded, Mom?"

Jean chuckled, her gaze softened. 

"You won't be grounded, honey. You didn't do anything wrong."

"But you always told Nate and me to be careful and not break anything or we would be in trouble."

She put Jean in a delicate position between mother and mentor.

"Only when you and your brother are running all over the house." She softened. "That's different. I will fix it. But I want you to understand that we will have to work on it. You and me. Sometimes it can be frustrating and scary when we have no control over what we can do. Some of your friends may be intimidated, some…" Jean hesitated, she didn't want the same for her daughter. "…some may even get away from you."

Rachel's eyes were alarmed for a moment.

"Mom, do you think Franklin will stop talking to me?"

Jean frowned. She supposed her daughter was referring to the ten-year-old blond boy with molecular manipulation ability, Franklin Richards.

"No, I don't think so…" Jean muttered slowly, stifling a smirk.

"Maybe no one will be scared of me if I use my powers like you. I will protect everyone here and I can fight the bad guys out there and save the good ones."

Jean's smile widened. Rachel had an optimism she didn't have at this age. Maybe she got that from Scott.

"Well, like Professor always says, when someone holds great power, the use or misuse of that power is everything. 

Rachel's eyes lit up at his mention.

"We should tell him about my gifts. Where is he?"

"He went with Hank to help a friend in Genosha. He'll be back soon so you can tell him the news."

Jean had the feeling that Charles already had an clue, just as her when she felt Rachel's powers manifest that morning before she found out properly.

Rachel suddenly tilted her head back.

"How did you find out your powers?" 

Jean considered telling her about her grandparents. About her grandma. Rachel knew about the car crash. She didn't know about John living alone in the same old place. Someday Jean would tell that too. Rachel was psychic, maybe she would have known before.

"This is history for another day." She lifted Rachel's chin and placed a kiss on her nose. "Do you feel better to go outside?" 

Before the girl could answer they both jumped when Scott burst through the door.

"Rachel? Jean-?"

"Easy. Everything is okay."

A little less worried than his father, Nate peered with curious eyes from the doorway. He saw his mother and sister sitting together and shyly entered.

Scott allowed himself to relax after Jean explained to him what happened. Nate ran to show Jean the drawing he had made in class and Rachel went to give her father a bear hug.

"I'm like mom now." 

Scott grinned at his daughter. 

"Yeah, Rach. Since your day one." 

Like Jean, he was proud of their little girl.

"Wow, is this the Blackbird? It looks amazing, Nate." Jean was impressed with her son, especially since the boy had only seen the X-Jet once in his life. "This is even better than the original version."

As she watched the youngest of her children show his picture to his sister and father she thought she had never felt more complete in her life. Jean didn't think she deserved it, but she had the most perfect family.

**The End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some mutants - especially mutant kids - develop their powers as toddlers but Jean developed it at 8 and Charles at 10/11.  
So seems to me like the age standard for telepaths, Nate is almost there.


End file.
